In the past, numerous medical procedures and devices have been utilized for breast reconstruction and/or cosmetic augmentation. The prior art as known has primarily involved the surgical application/introduction of tissue expansion devices for use with silicone breast implants within an individual. In the past, a tissue expander was used to create a pocket or cavity within the breast area of an individual which created a void upon removal of the expander. A prosthetic implant was then used to fill this void. The implanted materials utilized were generally retained inside an individual's body for an extended or indefinite period of time.
An implanted shell of silicone material and/or a bladder containing silicone gel may adversely affect the health or appearance of a person due to tissue rejection, contracture, or infection. A problem of breast reconstruction and/or augmentation involves the encapsulation of an implant within a sheet of fibrous tissue, and the subsequent capsular contraction of the "fibrous capsule". The encapsulation of an implant occurs as a natural defensive mechanism of an individual for protection against a foreign material within the body. The encapsulation of an implant prosthesis, in and of itself, is nonproblematic. The capsular contraction of a "fibrous capsule" surrounding an implant prosthesis causes firmness around, and compression of, the implant which in turn may cause discomfort. In addition, the capsular contraction of a "fibrous capsule" may cause an implant to compress to a nearly spherical or unnatural shape causing an undesirable and embarrassing appearance for an individual. Another problem of reconstruction or augmentation devices involved leaks, breaks, and/or biological infection associated with implanted materials.
The present invention eliminates these problems by the mechanical and incremental expansion of the existing mammary tissue of an individual for a relatively short duration of time, and either allowing a person's natural tissue to expand into the enlarged cavity, or transferring tissue from another area of the body into the cavity for augmentation or reconstruction of a breast. The elimination of permanent prosthetic devices reduces the risk of health related problems for an individual. The problems of leakage, breakage, rejection, and/or capsular contracture around artificial or foreign substances is thereby eradicated.
This invention relates to a mechanical tissue expansion device suitably for use in breast reconstruction, breast augmentation, or wherever tissue needs to be expanded. The present invention incrementally expands existing tissue, establishing a cavity or void which is adapted for ingrowth or receipt of a person's natural fatty, glandular, or mammary tissue. Following the ingrowth of the cavity or void with an individual's natural tissue, the invention may be disassembled and removed. No artificial implants or foreign objects are retained within an individual's body which may later cause rejection or problems. The health and safety of an individual is thereby significantly improved as compared to tissue expansion and implant devices as known.